Diluidos Pensamientos
by Derkez
Summary: La partida de Ichimaru Gin, así como todas las responsabilidades que ha de enfrentar como teniente, es demasiado para Kira Izuru. La melancolía que lo invade es notable para un persona en especial, la cual desea sacarlo de esa insoportable situación.


_Bien, de nueva cuenta una vuelve a rondar por aquí. En esta ocasión traigo una pareja especial un tanto implícita quizás. La idea surgió gracias al segundo relleno de la serie, en el cual hubo una escena que me hizo pensarme seriamente la pareja. Y, bien, aquí estoy. Espero que no sea patético el escrito._

_He de hacer mención especial a Nienna, quien, pacientemente, me beteó el fic.  
_

**Nada de Bleach me pertenece, la correspondiente propiedad recae sobre Tite Kubo**.

* * *

**Diluidos Pensamientos**

Sus ojos se posaron en su figura, tímidos y cautelosos en su defecto. El caluroso aire se embriagaba con un rezumante aroma a compuestos etílicos, confidente del lugar en el cual solía encontrarse, al menos, una vez cada semana, si así el tiempo se lo posibilitaba. Él, objeto disimulado de su atención hasta ese momento, apuró en un instante el vaso que previamente había cargado hasta los topes de aquel fluido que contenido se había encontrado en el recipiente de cristal que reposaba sobre la mesa.

Resopló, cansado y desganado, aunque no por ello denegó la idea de llenar de nueva cuenta su cuenco. Para suerte del otro, esta vez esperó un momento antes de volver a vaciarlo de un mismo trago.

Las risas que inundaban el local, destinado al deleite de aquellos que sometidos se veían a un duro trabajo, no lograban contagiarlo. Era más, ni siquiera él parecía dar muestra alguna de llegar a oírlas. A Renji, el estado enajenado de su compañero no le pasaba desapercibido. Lo había notado raro desde hacía algún tiempo, más distante y taciturno.

Los demás shinigamis del lugar brindaban y bebían sin cesar mientras entre risas dejaban escapar algún que otro comentario que ellos consideraban gracioso. Al teniente del Sexto Escuadrón así le habría parecido en otra ocasión, mas el estado en el que cual Izuru Kira se encontraba no le invitaba al jolgorio correspondiente.

Fue testigo del aplomo con el cual el rubio se dejó caer en la mesa. Daba la impresión de que todas las responsabilidades a las que debía hacer frente cada día habían acabado por recaer en aquellos hombros hundidos.

Hacía varios días que frecuentaba aquel lugar. Renji sabía que su compañero no solía gustar de ese tipo de diversiones, aunque en ocasiones puntuales aceptaba un trago con sus amigos. Intuía que su extraño comportamiento ocultaba algo. ¿Podría ser que las desproporcionadas responsabilidades de las que había tenido que hacerse cargo lo impulsaran a semejante acto?

Sin dejarle tiempo a reflexionar más, la mano de Kira se situó justo delante suyo, haciendo un fútil esfuerzo por alcanzar la botella que se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de la mesa. Instintivamente, le hizo el favor de alcanzarle el recipiente. Se arrepintió de ello al ver las mejillas del teniente del Tercer Escuadrón arreboladas del sofoco al que la bebida lo embutía.

Una vez más, Izuru siguió el procedimiento que había iniciado hacía ya un buen rato. El bochornoso ambiente le había hecho a Renji perder la cuenta de los minutos, así como también diluirle el número de botellas ya vacías. Otro suspiro por parte de su acompañante le indicó que era el momento oportuno que había estado aguardando.

-No te servirá de mucho si mañana tienes que volver a ponerte con tus quehaceres.

El otro dejó el vaso en el platillo con un movimiento torpe. Su rostro se giró hacia el pelirrojo.

-Precisamente ese es el problema: mis tareas... -los ojos vidriosos que lo contemplaran por un momento se habían retirado para mirar hacia otro lugar-. La Tercera División es un completo caos sin un líder que la sepa administrar.

Lo suponía. La expresión de Renji se suavizó, siendo él esta vez el que decidiera llenarse una vez más su vaso. Kira no era el único que pasaba por semejante situación. Shuuhei también tenido que ocuparse de las labores que le corresponderían al desaparecido capitán de su división. Aunque, pensaba que ninguna de las dos serían tan caótica en aquél momento como la Quinta División, la cual no gozaba de ninguno de sus dos líderes. Momo Hinamori había quedado tan traumatizada tras descubrir la verdadera identidad de Aizen, aquél en el que siempre había confiado, que le tomaría cierto tiempo recuperarse de semejante golpe.

El silencio se enroscó cuan víbora entorno a ellos, a pesar del estruendo con el que los demás clientes inundaban el local. Los segundos se sucedieron interminables antes siquiera que el de desganada actitud se atreviera a pensar.

-Todo ha cambiado desde entonces...

No pudo soportarlo más. Enterró su rostro entre los brazos, deseando que nadie en el mundo fuera consciente de su presencia. Sus hombros se sacudieron de inmediato. Renji soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de colocar una mano sobre su amigo.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de lo sucedido -le intentó consolar con una fraternal caricia.

Izuru alzó el semblante un momento después para mirar de frente al teniente de la Sexta División. Sus facciones se encontraban entonces más encendidas y, aunque no había ningún rastro de lágrimas en los ojos, éstos también se encontraban débilmente enrojecidos. Sus manos viajaron hasta los hombros de Renji, los cuales sujetó con fuerza.

-Por mí Momo está convaleciente bajo la supervisión de la capitana Unohana -la voz de Kira había adquirido fuerza, y unos atisbos de ira podían leerse en ella a la perfección-. Fue por mí, por mi estupidez. Ella había confiado en mí siempre; y yo me atreví a enfrentarla, completamente ciego.

La presa que sus manos hacían se relajó, mientras sus ojos se desviaban hacia un punto inconcluso en el suelo. El mechón de cabello dorado que siempre ocultaba una parte de sus facciones quedó pendiendo inerte, permitiéndole al pelirrojo observar el gesto de dolor que se reflejó en el semblante del otro.

-Él me dijo que no le haría nada, por eso accedí a ayudarle -un hilo de voz emergió de entre aquellos labios que, sutilmente, osaron moverse-. Le creí. Y él me engañó.

Renji siguió su mirada. Se sentía impotente, incapaz de deshacer aquellos demonios que Izuru albergaba en su interior. Habían sido amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo, y Momo Hinamori había completado el trío perfecto que formaran. Juntos habían pasado por peligros y situaciones complicadas. Habían formado unos lazos de amistad que perduraron incluso después de que cada uno ocupara su puesto como teniente de su respectiva división.

Particularmente, ellos dos habían competido durante el tiempo que estudiaban en la Academia, con el único fin de demostrar quién de los dos era el mejor. Había existido rivalidad, pero no por ello su relación se había visto afectada.

Renji sabía que, a los ojos de Izuru, Momo siempre había sido su mejor amiga, incluso a veces se había preguntado si ese sentimiento había llegado a ser algo más profundo. Se había enterado por Shuuhei que su compañero había sido capaz de enfrentarla por defender a su capitán. Y, suponía, que esa era una de las cosas que más le había dolido a Kira.

Compartía su pena; lo comprendía a la perfección. Él había conocido lo que suponía distanciarse de los seres a los que más había llegado a apreciar. Sabía que el teniente de la Tercera División admiraba a Gin Ichimaru más que a nada y la traición de éste lo había dejado en un completo estado de nulidad.

-Nadie te culpó por haber actuado de semejante manera -habló, intentando ser un mísero consuelo, al menos-. Ya hablaste con Rangiku, y ella no te guarda rencor por lo que pasó.

-Ella... -las palabras de Izuru murieron en su garganta, perdidas en un mar de vacío. No podía expresar lo que se formaba en su mente. Había hablado sobre el antiguo capitán con la mujer con el único fin de deshacerse de aquella responsabilidad que lo carcomía. Ella se había mostrado amable y dispuesta a conversar. No obstante, Kira sabía que Rangiku Matsumoto nunca podría comprenderlo.

Ella había aceptado la partida de Gin y seguía adelante con su vida; él había quedado por completo destrozado. Al irse aquél que un día idolatró, se llevó consigo todos aquellos años en los que creía estar haciendo lo correcto, usurpándole una confianza que ya no sentía para reemplazarla por inseguridad y una ponzoñosa añoranza.

Su mirada se alzó lo suficiente para regresar su atención a la mesa. Buscó la botella que ya se encontraba medio vacía, y se dispuso a tomarla. Renji, que había adivinado sus intenciones, se le adelantó, retirando aquel veneno para los pensamientos de Izuru.

-Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy. Será mejor que nos vayamos; te hará bien descansar.

Kira no se resistió cuando lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. Al ver que no se podía sostener por sí sólo, Abarai tuvo que auxiliarlo a caminar, luego de haber intercambiado algunas palabras con el shinigami que se encontraba a cargo de aquel lugar.

No era fácil la tarea que tenía que desempeñar, pues si bien podía soportar a la perfección el peso de su compañero, evitar que el cuerpo de este se bamboleara era algo realmente complicado. Por lo que pudo apreciar en su acompasada manera de respirar, Izuru ya había sido seducido por las dulces sombras del sueño. Finalmente el compuesto etílico había hecho su trabajo. Aunque estaba seguro que no presentaría al día siguiente consecuencias agradables.

Condujo al otro por las opacas calles de altos muros, guiado tan sólo por el destello de las lámparas que colgaban de los tejados de los edificios, como luciérnagas nocturnas vigilando una vereda ensombrecida. Las palabras de Kira no dejaban de resonar en su mente, provocando que no pudiera deshacerse de esa incomodidad que había sentido cada vez que éste se había referido a su antiguo capitán. Y ese malestar era mayor al que se había apoderado de él cuando Rukia había defendido a Ichigo de su ira, en aquella ya lejana ocasión en la que recibió órdenes de arrestarla.

Un suspiro se perdió en el frío aire, cuando las volutas de vapor que de entre sus labios emergieron fueron a fundirse con el ambiente. Izuru era una persona especial para él. Intentó hallar en él el apoyo de un amigo cuando Rukia dejó en su corazón un vacío. Y, como camarada, él no iba a olvidar el pequeño consuelo que había recibido.

Sin embargo, Renji desconocía la magnitud de ese extravagante sentimiento que, con el paso del tiempo, había llegado a tornarse algo más especial que la amistad, aquello mismo que pensaba que Izuru sentía hacia Momo, o hasta el mismo Gin, incluso. Lo único que había llegado a comprender era que, permanecer junto al teniente de la Tercera División, siempre le había parecido gratificante.

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
